


Preservation

by ToxicHaire212



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't touch Deceit's babies, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, I don't ship the sides, Implied/Referenced Abuse, No Mercy, OOC Patton, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Protective Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, This is all platonic/familial, Unsympathetic Patton, Verbal Abuse, he will end you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicHaire212/pseuds/ToxicHaire212
Summary: Patton isn't the innocent little lamb he likes to pretend he is. When the other sides disagree with him on a topic or try to speak out against him, he gets violent. Either he'll yell at them until they're too humiliated to speak or he'll hit one of them to force them into silence, usually both. Deceit resurfaces and immediately knows something is off. The way they flinch, fake smiles, and say they're fine. Deceit can smell a lie miles away. Something is wrong, and he doesn't like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeyItsMeImJustKindaHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMeImJustKindaHere/gifts).

> Got this idea from heyitsmeimjustkindahere and I was itching to write it, so I did! Plus I love Sympathetic Deceit fics, so yeah.

The light sides have been behaving...strangely, to say the least. Deceit couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was most certainly off about them. Virgil seemed jumpier whenever he would pop in his room unannounced to tease him as if he just spotted a creepy house pest under his bed. He'd give his usual snarl at Deceit and asked him what he wanted but his words had no bite to them. Virgil always sounded either shaky or exhausted. Roman was his usual overly dramatic self but he hasn't been quite...mobile with his body gestures. Something Deceit found absolutely jarring was the prince's refusal to move around when he started geeking out. He just stood there, stiff as a board, while smiling brightly and blabbering off. Not even so much as an arm raise. It was an awkward thing to watch, especially considering Roman never held back in expressing himself before.

Then there was Logan. The intellectual of the group...wasn't correcting anyone. Or rather, he seemed to only correct Virgil and Roman but it was usually on things that didn't matter. Like, say if Roman were to say it was sunny outside, Logan would interject and remind him that there was a storm coming later that day. It was irrelevant outside of making sure Thomas had something to cover himself with if he chose to go out. But given Thomas's recent mood, that wasn't very likely. Deceit also noticed that he never corrected Patton anymore, someone he had no trouble badgering for ignorance before. Even when Patton was blatantly wrong about something, be it grammar, common knowledge, or even relating to Thomas. Logan would just nod and agree.

Deceit caught wind of something else as well when they were all together in the common room. Deceit would pop in on their conversation, all seemed to be per the norm with their reactions, groans and shooing him off for interrupting. Of course, he would stay regardless since they had zero power over him. He'd just stand there with his usual smirk, throwing in a few quips whenever Roman and Virgil began to bicker. But he didn't miss the way everyone would abruptly stop talking the moment Patton entered the picture. All of a sudden they were well-behaved and stopped raising their voices. The snake-like side's eyes would dart ever so slightly between all four of them. The sides didn't notice his suspicious staring but Deceit got the impression that even if they did, they'd say nothing. The deceitful side only watched in silence as they continued to speak to one another. As he did, he didn't miss Roman's cringing whenever Patton made eye contact with him. Deceit didn't miss Logan jumping when Patton cooed and wrapped an affectionate arm around the logical side's shoulder. Deceit didn't miss Virgil flinching whenever Patton moved too quickly. Whether it was the moral side's usual childish excitement, him offering Virgil something and handing it to him, or running over for a hug. He especially noticed the way Virgil stiffened in their embrace, awkwardly placing his hands on Patton's back, his fingertips barely brushing the fabric of his shirt. Not to mention the slight trembling.

Deceit would've brushed that off as Virgil just being his usual, well, anxious self. But given all the things he's noticed recently, there was definitely something going on between the light sides he wasn't seeing. And it all had something to do with Patton. 

Deceit made an attempt to discuss this recent behavior with each of them, Patton excluded, naturally. He approached Roman first, giving the prince a kind smile to put him at ease when he flinched at Deceit's abrupt appearance. The creative side was in the middle of washing dishes after everyone had finished their dinner. He clearly wasn't expecting Deceit to show himself. But then again, no one ever does. "Good evening, Roman.", he greeted.

"H-Hi.", That was all the prince uttered before returning to his chores, hoping Deceit would just go away. Of course, he didn't.

"Lovely evening, is it not?", Deceit trailed behind Roman, eventually stopping and leaning against the wall. , "And no one seems to be within earshot, at the moment. Isn't that _l__iberating_?-"

The plates clacked loudly against each other as Roman irritably set them down momentarily, "Can you not? Can you actually **not**?"

"Not what?", Deceit asked innocently, tilting his head with a playful grin.

"_That_. Whatever _that _is. Speaking in riddles whenever you show up! It's incredibly aggravating, you know! And creepy!", Roman spat, going back to the task at hand.

Deceit chuckled, "My apologies. It wasn't my intention to offend." He placed a hand over his chest in mock hurt. It was just an effort to lighten the mood a bit. But, of course, Roman interpreted it as insincerity. The creative side rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. You done?"

"Not quite.", Roman groaned, Deceit held up his hand in protest, "Patience. I only want to ask a few questions, is all. Then I'll be out of your hair."

Roman narrowed his eyes but allowed Deceit to continue. "You've been restaining yourself quite a bit, Roman.", The prince froze, Deceit's words were more of a statement than a question, "It's odd. You used to be so expressive and outspoken. Never concerned with how the others perceived you whenever you, how you say...geeked out. You were like a fiery beacon always ready to explode. Now it's as if you're a damp match struggling to ignite a flame." The snake-like side had inched closer to Roman during his questioning, noting the way he tensed up as if expecting Deceit to do something.

Deceit was face-to-face with him now, far enough for a reasonable gap but close enough to make Roman uneasy. "You've changed, Roman.", He said simply, "And not for the better. There's something eating away at you, isn't there? Something you aren't willing to disclose to me...or Thomas.", He paused, "I could understand your unwillingness to open up to me, however, Thomas...is Thomas. Whatever it is must be quite the nasty secret, I'd say.", Deceit's mitch matched eyes darted away for a split second but quickly regained contact with Roman's frightened hazel orbs, "Do you not agree?"

The prince had gone dead silent. The water running from the faucet and the ticking of the clock was the only sound present as the two sides gazed at one another. Roman was paralyzed with fear, this much was evident to Deceit as he watched the other's right arm that was rested on the kitchen counter, tremble non-stop. The snake's eyes darted back to Roman's face, studying his expression. He could see the panic in his eyes that he was failing to hide. He saw Roman flinch as he moved again, this time turning his back on the other side. "I'm not going to harm you if that's what you're thinking."

Roman snapped right out of his trance, quickly becoming defensive, "I-I wasn't scared you'd hurt me!", He forced a laugh, plastering on a fake cocky smirk in an effort to mimic his usual arrogance, "As if you could, Jack The Fibber!" He was failing. Oh boy, was he failing.

"Actions speak louder than words, Roman.", Deceit countered, not at all offended by the insult, "You of all people should know that."

"I don't know what you're on about.", Roman fidgeted uncomfortably but eased into a forced smile, "I'm fine."

Deceit felt a tingle on his nose. _A lie_. "Is that what you want to believe?"

Roman was silent again, his "smile" faded to nothing, unsure of how to respond. Deceit turned around again to face him, a grin once again resting on his lips. But this one wasn't malicious, teasing, or arrogant. It was soft and inviting. Deceit eyebrows were knitted together sadly and his eyes held a gaze that Roman swore was empathetic. It was an odd expression for Deceit to have and it honestly made Roman even more uneasy. "Well, I'm sure you're tired and want to finish up here. Good night, Roman, this is where I leave you."

With that, Deceit had disappeared. Leaving Roman to finish the dishes. The prince sighed, grabbing the soap and sponge, pretending not to feel the burning pain in his arms.

* * *

Deceit would like to say he had better luck with the other two but, unfortunately, he didn't. Virgil and Logan had said the same thing. That they were fine. And each time, Deceit felt his nose tingle. _They were lying_. All three of them. Deceit was no fool. He knew it had something to do with Patton. He was the only one who didn't have a rapid change in behavior. He was the only one who seemed relatively okay and unbothered. What really made Deceit suspicious was the fact the other sides were clearly distraught lately and Patton didn't seem to show any degree of concern. That was a jarring detail that kept Deceit up at night. Being the "Dad friend" of the group, it was odd that Patton's fatherly instincts didn't go into overdrive upon the first instance of sadness from his beloved "children". He just went on, as usual, chipper attitude and bad puns.

Something was up. And Deceit did not like it. Not one bit. 

"Goodness, Deceit. You're more scary than usual.", Remus interrupted his deep thought, playing with his morning star and kicking back in a lounge chair. 

"Begone Remus.", Deceit hissed.

"Something's troubling you, isn't it?", Remus sighed, "You're only ever this snappy when it concerns the others. You're usually as cool as a cucumber. Get it? Cucum-"

"_**Begone **_Remus!", Deceit's hissing was rapid now, "I am **_not _**in the mood for your infantile jokes! Now leave me be!"

Remus held up his hands defensively, "Alright, alright. My bad. I was just worried about you, is all. Don't gut me."

Deceit's expression softened, heaving out a sigh and squeezing the brim of his nose, "No, no. Forgive me. I'm just..."

"Worried about the others?", Remus finished the sentence for him.

Deceit rolled his eyes, he hated being interrupted. "Yes, the others. Something's going on that I'm not seeing. I believe Patton may be the one responsible."

Remus let out a hearty laugh, "Patton?! That washed-up old teddy bear?!", He continued to snicker but immediately stopped upon noticing Deceit's glare. He knew better than anyone that testing Deceit's patience was not a wise decision. , "Oh, come on. Even if there is something going on between those four, I doubt Patton has the brain cells to be the one to even begin to conjure up something devious. Sounds more like Logan, given there is something going on."

Deceit shook his head, "No. Logan would never do anything to disrupt order. It's simply not in his nature to try to dismantle any of Thomas's basic functions. He'd have a panic attack at the mere idea of not being able to structure the other sides. I doubt he'd do so intentionally."

Remus hummed, "Virgil?"

Deceit rolled his eyes, "Unlikely. He may be an irrational mess but he's not stupid. I would think he knew better than to mess with the others after gaining their trust."

"Roman?", Remus said carefully, knowing full well he was on thin ice with Deceit.

"More unlikely.", Deceit rubbed his temple, "I know it's a lot to ask, but use that brain of yours, Remus. Roman may be overzealous but why on earth would he make the others suffer, knowing full well the consequences?"

Remus didn't have an answer. He had no idea what was going on, really. He was just trying to ease Deceit's troubled mind. "It's Patton, Remus. I know it is. I don't know what exactly he's doing but I know it's him. I know something's off. I just have to prove it, somehow."

"You're stressing yourself out, Dee.", Remus scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Not sayin' I don't believe you but I really think you should rest a bit and clear your head."

Deceit sighed, "You're correct about that at least. No use hurting myself over something I'm not yet certain of.", The snake rose from his chair, "I'm going to bed. Do not disturb me."

" 'Night, Dee."

"Good night, Remus."

* * *

Deceit approached Patton when it was his turn to do the dishes. Everyone had cleared the room by the time he popped in. "Do you need any help with those, Patton?"

Patton seemed a bit startled but quickly recovered, flashing a kind smile, "Oh, I appreciate the offer, kiddo. But I'll be alright."

Deceit smirked, "Yes, well, I was just making sure. There are certain stains that are harder to get out than others.", They chuckled in unison. , "Some soaps are just not adequate enough. Must be quite the pesky task. I couldn't imagine."

"On the contrary, I actually enjoy it.", Patton beamed, scrubbing away.

"I'm certain you do.", Deceit uttered his signature laugh, "You do seem the type."

"So what brings you here? You doin' okay, kiddo?", Patton placed one of the plates on the drying board, moving on to wash the next one.

"Oh, nothing in particular.", Deceit absentmindedly played with his fingers, "I just pop in every now and again to check on the others."

Patton stopped scrubbing for a split second but resumed. Deceit smirked, continuing, "It's just to make sure everything is running smoothly. That Thomas and the other sides are taken care of."

"Is that so?", Patton looked to pleasantly surprised.

"Yes.", Deceit let his eyes wander on purpose, masking his gaze in sadness, "I know I can be quite a handful at times and not the easiest to deal with but I truly do care for the others. Even if I may struggle to show it."

"Aww, well that's very sweet of you, Deceit.", Patton glanced back at him with a smile. , "I never would've guessed you'd admit that out loud."

Deceit shrugged, "I'm full of surprises, I suppose."

"Of course...", Patton turned back to his chores, "You could be lying." The moral side still had a chipper ring in his tone but the sweet playfulness seemed to have slipped out at the end. Patton chuckled nonetheless.

Deceit followed, "Fair enough. Though I assure you, that is something I will never lie about.", He stopped laughing, "Amongst other things."

Patton kept his eyes trained on the dishes, "And what might that be kiddo?"

Deceit was standing right behind Patton at this point, "That I will protect everyone with all I have. Anyone who would dare to jeopardize their safety is someone I would **end on the spot**."

The kitchen was silent, the faucet running, the clock ticking. It was only Deceit's hearty chuckle that broke the silence, "Dramatic, I know.", He breathed, "But that's how I truly feel. It's a bit embarrassing, really." The deceitful side rubbed his neck shyly. Patton shook his head.

"I think that's a wonderful part of yourself, kiddo.", He gave a reassuring smile, "You should show that side of yourself more often."

"Oh, I will in due time.", Deceit purred, "After all, we all have to let down our masks eventually."

Patton went back to scrubbing, humming in agreement, "Glad to hear you're opening up."

Deceit turned to leave, "Well, we are a family.", He waved, "Have a lovely night, Patton."

"You too.~", Patton answered. Once he was sure Deceit could no longer hear him, he slammed the last plate on the drying board. , "Nosy bastard."

* * *

The following weeks have been hell for Thomas. He barely had any time to himself because he had been doing favors for his friends at every turn. Deceit had confronted him several times, scolding him for allowing himself to neglect self-care for this long. But all he got in return was Thomas repeating it was the right thing like a dead, broken record. He couldn't get through to Thomas and it was not only infuriating but also saddening. Deceit couldn't stand to see Thomas do this to himself but all he could do was watch. Logan had not said a word to Thomas regardless of how irrational his actions were. He just praised him for thinking for his friends' benefit and left it at that. Virgil was too out of it to speak. And Roman, well, his fiery passion was just gone now. He geeked out every now and again but there was no more enthusiasm behind it. Just lazy acknowledgment.

Thomas had gone out to clear his head, Deceit observing him closely from inside the mind palace. He had run into a dangerous person on the way back. The man didn't seem dangerous to Thomas but Deceit could smell his true intentions behind the kind smile he wore. The man had asked to walk with Thomas, to which he complied. Deceit made sure to steer Thomas away from the path to their home, watching the man closely. The two men chatted for a while before the stranger asked where he lived. Deceit automatically convinced Thomas to utter a lie. Not today, pal. The stranger pressed him for other information, his friends, contact info, etc. He insisted he was from a stable company that was looking to hire but Deceit gagged through it all. The bastard _reeked _of deception. And he wasn't letting up, was he?

Deceit was having none of it. So he made Thomas lie at every turn, being convincing enough that the stranger eventually said his goodbyes, leaving Thomas alone. Deceit breathed a sigh of relief when Thomas returned home safely. He exited the mind palace and went into the common room. Deceit stopped in his tracks when noticed the four other sides standing completely still. Patton, in particular, looked furious.

"What was that?", Patton folded his arms, glaring.

"I beg your pardon?", Deceit raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't play coy with me! You _know _what I mean!", Patton advanced forward, gritting his teeth.

Deceit caught on quickly and rolled his eyes, "I did what was necessary, Patton. Nothing more."

"No, you didn't _have _to! You _wanted _to!"

Deceit chuckled darkly, "Ah, yes. Pardon me for _wanting _to protect Thomas from a potentially dangerous situation. I'm sure you much prefer him to end up in a body bag than in the comfort and security of his own home. Silly me." The deceitful side sang, flicking his hand in mock embarrassment.

"You're _exaggerating_, number one. Number two, you know that's not what I meant!", Patton seethed.

"Oh, it's not?", Deceit questioned sarcastically, "Because, forgive me if I'm misunderstanding you if you had it your way Thomas would have given out all of his personal information to a stranger and proceeded to hope for the best-case scenario: being murdered in his sleep. Or the worst-case scenario, being mixed up in some scam he couldn't crawl out of. Tell me, Patton. Do I have this right?"

"Lying isn't the answer!", Patton hissed, "He could've just wanted to get to know Thomas! You didn't have to lie!"

"We can not afford to give every stranger the benefit of the doubt, Patton!", Deceit spat back, "What's more important? Your black-and-white sense of self or Thomas's safety?!"

"Don't you _dare _suggest I don't care about what happens to Thomas!", Patton pointed a finger at Deceit, warning him not to cross a line.

"You certainly don't act as if you care!", Deceit got closer to Patton, showing he wasn't backing down, "Thomas has been miserable and all you do is badger him to always put himself last!"

"You always put others...before yourself.", Patton growled.

"Not when it's detrimental to your health!", Deceit was raging. They continued to go back and forth for a while. Virgil, Logan, and Roman just watched them in silence. Logan somehow mustered the courage to speak up, interjecting.

"Not that I don't believe falsehoods not to be morally reprehensible.", Deceit didn't miss the way Logan swallowed hard and cleared his throat the moment Patton turned his head without saying anything, "But perhaps Deceit has a valid...point. Falsehoods can, in special circumstances, be life-saving. Of course, I don't condone wrongdoings, Patton. Your way usually helps. But there are...alternatives...to consider. Being that Thomas is...safe now. We can avoid any further deception in the future. ...Hopefully."

"Oh, there he is!~", Patton sang, "That's our Logan, always the neutral little smartie pants!" There was no way that was Patton's usual doting self. The words he uttered seemed affectionate but just barely. But Deceit saw through such a thinly veiled insult. There was a bite behind Patton's dialogue, malice. No ordinary person would catch on, Patton was good at hiding behind sweet words. But the way Logan immediately stopped speaking, his eyes downcast and sighing in defeat, was all the proof Deceit needed of Patton's intention. The moral side's smile wasn't helping his case.

"I am sick of you doing that, Patton.", Deceit hissed.

"Doing what?", Patton tilted his head.

"Oh, no, we're not playing this game.", Deceit chuckled darkly, "You need to stop shutting them down like that. Your opinion isn't the only one that matters! Quit being so crude and condescending!"

Patton laughed, "Oh, look who's talking, kiddo! I don't remember you being all that nice, either! And I'm not talking down to anyone, that sounds like a you problem!"

"Teasing is one thing, Patton. Shaming is another.", Deceit countered, trying to hold on to his last shred of patience.

Their argument never seemed to end. It dragged on. The other sides tensed more the longer it continued. They knew Patton would snap sooner or later. And he did. Patton's rage boiled over after realizing he was losing the argument. That he was blatantly incorrect. Patton balled his fist, pulling it back, and punched Deceit directly in the jaw. The other sides gasped as Deceit fell over from the impact, landing roughly a few feet away. They expected to see Deceit coil back, to start crying and apologize, to beg Patton for forgiveness. They fully expected Deceit to react as they did, and they fully expected Patton to continue to hit Deceit. But as Patton continued to yell and goes in for another blow, something unexpected happens.

Having caught Patton's fist in a vice, painfully tight grip, Deceit smirked dangerously up at Patton. Slowly getting up without breaking eye contact with the stunned moral side, Deceit hums, "So, it's true."

Deceit punched Patton two times as he hard, smirking with satisfaction as Patton hit the wall, creating a huge crack. Deceit advances on Patton, a dangerous glee in his tone as the moral side tried to back up more, even though he knew it was futile. "You know, Patton, I am self-preservation.", He grabbed Patton's hair violently, forcing him to look at him directly, "That means it is my sworn duty to keep Thomas's mental state secure and happy. To protect him from being hurt. To eliminate any and all threats to his happiness. In order to keep Thomas safe, I have to protect every aspect of his personhood.", Deceit held Patton in a chokehold, forcing his head to take a brief glance at Virgil, Logan, and Roman. "_**That includes the other sides**_." 

Deceit landed blow after blow, Patton tried to fight back but it was useless. Patton's strength was nothing compared to Deceit's own, all he could do was curl up in a ball and bare it. The moral side began to sob helplessly, pathetically holding up his arms in defeat. "Please, stop...it hurts."

Patton's head was met with a merciless boot stomping on it, "I'm sure that's exactly what the others said when you hurt them. Yet you didn't stop! Why should I?"

"I-I'm...I'm sorry, I'm sorry!", Patton whined as Deceit lifted him up by his hair. He let go but harshly shoved him towards the others, keeping a firm grip on the back of his shirt. 

"Don't tell me. Tell _**them**_.", Deceit hissed impatiently. He was having none of Patton's pathetic whimpering, grabbing the back of his neck, sinking his sharp nails into the moral side's skin. , "_**Tell them**__**!!!**_ "

"I-I'm s-sorry, everyone!", Patton sobbed uncontrollably, "I'm sorry! So, so sorry!"

The other sides did not respond, they simply looked away. Their silence scared Patton. Were they really going to sit back and watch as Deceit beat him half to death? Patton had no time to come to a conclusion. Deceit grabbed his front collar roughly, forcing them into eye contact once again. The moral side gulped when he saw Deceit's eyes were glowing yellow, meaning his rage had reached an all-time high and he was serious, _**deadly**_ serious. "That had better been nothing but sincerity, Patton. If I ever catch you so much as raising a hand at any of them or shame them for any reason, ever again, _**you won't live to regret it.**_", Deceit's voice distorted. The snake-like side smirked, gripping his windpipe, "Snakes devour nasty rats like you, Patton. Please...", He laughed darkly, "_Please_....**_give me a reason to devour you._**"

Virgil winced as Deceit's voice began to distort more. He was really not holding anything back. He knew how terrifying Deceit's rage was and he didn't ever dare to try to irk him to this point. 

"I-I w-won't, I promise...", Patton's tears soaked his shirt. Deceit pulled Patton closer, hissing like the snake he was.

"Good. You'll keep away from my family if you know what's good for you.", He tossed the moral side across the floor, "Get out of my sight, rat."

Patton didn't bother getting up, he was in too much pain, he simply teleported back to his room.

Deceit turned to the others. He knew he probably looked horrifying right now. Covered from head-to-toe in Patton's blood, eyes still glowing yellow. But he smiled gently nonetheless. "I realize it's easier said than done but if any of you ever need to speak to me about anything, my door is always open. Don't ever be afraid to come to me when you need it, alright?"

Virgil, Logan, and Roman rubbed their arms nervously, unsure of what to say. Deceit flashed an understanding smile and turned to leave, "I have some cleaning to do. Come to me in your own time. I'll be patient."

Before any of them could speak up, Deceit was gone.


	2. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil comes looking for comfort. Deceit provides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready to hurt?! :D

Virgil really didn't know what to do regarding Deceit's offer. Of course, he needed an outlet for all the pain he's been bottling up to save face. But at the same time, it was difficult to just approach him and talk about it. One, because he had gotten so used to Patton controlling every interaction he had and was still anxious about him listening in for something to use against him later. Two, because Virgil and Deceit weren't on the best...terms before this all went down. He honestly couldn't say if he even deserved the time of day with the deceitful side considering how cold he's been. Sure, Deceit had sworn to protect them at all costs, evidenced by the common room that still needed tidying. But that didn't mean Deceit didn't hold a grudge. Virgil wouldn't be surprised if he just shooed him off the moment he saw him in his room.

Virgil bit his lip, pacing around his bedroom, unsure of how to proceed. He hadn't been able to sleep after that fiasco. He was still in shock. Deceit...protected him, all of them. Even after all the times they ignored him, insulted him, and isolated him. Deceit stood up for all of them without a second thought. The anxious side sighed. He just had to bite the bullet and go talk to him. If he brushed him off, well, that's that. If he actually sits down and listens...oh, sweet Gerard Way, he hoped he kicks him out. He was not ready for this!

Virgil entered the dark part of Thomas's mind with caution. Thankfully, Remus didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. But he was not about to risk running into him for any reason. So, he just popped into Deceit's room unannounced. He was there, thank goodness. Virgil couldn't imagine sitting on his bed awkwardly until Deceit returned. The snake-like side had been organizing his clothes, turning around when he sensed someone lingering in his space. "Hello, Virgil."

The anxious side swallowed a lump in his throat, avoiding eye contact and rubbing his neck nervously. "H-Hey...Deceit.", _Come on, you got this, Virge. _, "Um, sorry...for popping in like this. I wasn't...I wasn't sure you'd be here."

Deceit didn't seem bothered, he merely nodded in understanding. That was a good start, at least. "I see."

Virgil shifted uncomfortably, coughing to fill in the awkward silence. "U-Um...is it cool if we...talk? I...really need to get a lot off my chest."

Deceit offered a welcoming smile, gesturing for Virgil to sit down on his bed, "Of course."

Virgil approached reluctantly, trying his best not to flinch as Deceit sat next to him. The two sides sat there without a word for a good five minutes. Neither broke the ice, Deceit wanted to allow Virgil to vocalize his inner turmoil at his own pace. Virgil didn't know how to begin. But he knew, eventually, he had to. He's been avoiding the subject for too long. So, with a deep breath, he began.

"You know, Patton...", Virgil stumbled on his words as Deceit turned to face him, "Patton always felt like a father to me. It's ridiculous, considering we're literally the same age. But...", He paused, "He always seemed to care, to listen when the others wouldn't. Even if I treated him coldly...he still gave me affection regardless. I..."

Virgil wrapped his arms around his stomach as if he was trying to guard himself against something. Deceit could tell it hurt him to bend over like that but he allowed him to continue. "I never would've thought he'd even...be _capable _of doing what he did. He was too good-natured...too...", Virgil gripped his right arm, "I was so scared, Dee. I...didn't know what to do. At first...I didn't want to believe it. I-I thought it was something that I did or said! Because...it just _had _to be, right?! There was no way he would've done something like that without good reason.", The anxious seemed to curl up into a ball. Deceit noticed how every move was agony, how much Virgil was straining himself to be mobile. , "It was my fault. That's all there was to it. But then...I saw L-Logan limping. I-I...noticed Roman struggling to stand. But I kept fooling myself into believing that it was just them refusing to change...to learn a lesson. If they aggravated a saint like Patton to that extent...they deserved more than what they got."

Deceit frowned sympathetically. "You know what's really stupid?", Virgil chuckled bitterly, "That even after I admitted to myself that what he was doing to me and the others wasn't okay...I-I let him _convince _me it was. I...allowed him to make me feel _guilty _that I felt _hurt _that someone I loved and cared for...", He breathed, "Was harming me. Intentionally. I-I wasn't allowed to feel upset. Betrayed. If I was being punished, it was all my doing. And...I better not even _dare _to show the pain on my face.", Virgil gripped the sleeve of his hoodie like his life depended on it, "How could I be so unappreciative? ...To feel so _violated _that someone who claimed to love me...was silencing me? And so violently."

Virgil was holding back tears. Deceit knew it wasn't good for him, he needed to cry. But he wasn't done. The anxious side laughed again, "It's so dumb. I felt so small.", He ran a hand through his hair, "And _weak_. How could I allow someone to use me like that? And for so long? It was Patton...fucking Patton! And I couldn't stand up for myself?! For the others, at least?! I...", He gulped, "I failed. I fucked up...so badly. I couldn't protect anyone. Th-This...is all _my _doing. Th-This is all _my _fault!" Virgil couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He was balling. How could he not? He had failed so miserably at keeping the others safe. This wasn't the first time, either. , "God, I'm so pathetic! Why did I-"

"You are _not _pathetic, Virgil.", Deceit was seething. Watching Virgil break down and berate himself almost had the snake going on a hunt for Patton again to tear him apart limb from limb. , "None of what happened was your fault. The fault lies with Patton and Patton alone! Do not blame yourself for the actions of another.", Deceit lowered his voice, taking on a softer tone, "I understand that it's hard to accept when someone you love hurts you. I know it's easier to rationalize and put the blame on yourself. But promise me...", He inched closer to Virgil, reaching out an arm to wrap around his shoulder. He retracted his hand when he saw Virgil flinch, the other side was clearly still afraid to have someone touch him. The anxious side paused, eventually leaning his head on Deceit's chest. , "Promise me you'll never allow someone to convince you that you deserve to be mistreated. Promise me."

"Y-You're being so..._nice _to me!", Virgil sobbed, "Wh-When all I ever did was distance myself from you!... Wh-Why?!...I-I don't understand."

"Shh.", Deceit hushed him, engulfing him in a hug, "You are my family, Virgil. I'll always be here for you when you need me."

Virgil hiccupped, gripping Deceit's shirt desperately, "I-I don't deserve it. I isolated you, treated you like the villain when all you wanted to do was help. I-I was no better than Roman...I treated you exactly the same way he treated me before the others accepted me into their little circle.", Virgil couldn't stop crying, everything hurt so much, "I-I...I'm such a fucking hypocrite. H-How could you still care about me?! ...Y-You should hate me! Why don't you hate me?! I-I was so cruel to you..." Virgil was out of breath from crying so much. He choked and coughed, unable to stop weeping. Deceit stroked his hair, using his other arm to secure the smaller side in his embrace.

"No, no.", He soothed, "It's alright, it's alright. I don't hate you. I was just...hurt, is all. Perhaps I was a bit more hostile than I should've been.", He lifted Virgil's chin up to wipe away his tears, "But that's a topic for another day. For now, you're free to vent as much as you need to."

The two sides spent the rest of the day together. Deceit had given Virgil a box of tissues in case he needed them, leaving his room momentarily to go get something. Virgil curled up on Deceit's bed, wrapping himself in the other side's cloak that Deceit had put around him during their conversation. He'd been gone for a while and Virgil began to fear he wasn't coming back. Then Deceit returned...with a tray in hand. A tray carrying what looked to be freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and Earl Grey tea. Deceit set the tray down on his bedside table. "I thought you could use something to put you at ease.", Was all he said before sitting back down.

"Th-Thanks, Dee...", Virgil was at a loss for words. He can't believe he pushed him away for so long and he couldn't find a legitimate reason why.

"It's no trouble, really.", The deceitful side smiled, "After you're done, though, I'd like to take a look...at your injuries. If that's alright."

Virgil nodded. Truly he didn't want to show anyone what he'd endured. But he had to do something about the pain. It wasn't healthy to just ignore it. The anxious side leaned his head on Deceit's shoulder, "I owe you one, Deceit."

Deceit shook his head, rubbing the other side's arm, being careful not to hurt him. "Not at all. There's no need for you to return the favor.", He grabbed the plate off the tray and handed it to Virgil, "Now eat your cookies before I do, don't think I won't."

Deceit was glad he got Virgil to laugh a little. A short smile was still a smile.

* * *

After Virgil had finished his tea and cookies, they decided to put on Sweeney Todd. Deceit kept Virgil still in his embrace, watching the other fondly as he absentmindedly played with the fabric of his shirt. The movie started to come to a close and Virgil began to dread the credits. He knew Deceit was going to check his injuries the moment it ended and he wasn't ready. But, like before, he just had to bite the bullet and get it over with. Deceit went into his closet and pulled out a first-aid kit. A big one.

Virgil gulped. This...wasn't going to be quick, was it? Deceit noticed his nervous expression and chuckled, "Ease up. I'll do this as fast as I can, alright?"

The anxious side nodded, deciding to trust him. Virgil removed his hoodie with a little help from Deceit, the pain Patton inflicted on him made it so difficult to move. He rolled up his sleeves upon Deceit's request. Virgil didn't miss the angry glint in Deceit's eyes after revealing all the cuts and bruises. The snake-like side didn't say a thing, just got to work. He warned Virgil each time something he needed to use was going to sting or tighten his muscles. He nodded in understanding but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch. Whenever Deceit noticed Virgil's pain, he apologized, stopped, and put a hand to his face to comfort him until he was ready to begin again.

Unfortunately, Patton had struck him on more than a few places, so Virgil had to remove his shirt to give Deceit better access. The snake looked ready to kill at all the marks covering both the front and back of Virgil's body. But Deceit kept himself calm, helping Virgil was more important right now. Some of them were fresh, some old. Deceit noticed a couple of his ribs were broken, as well. This was going to take forever if he only used his first-aid kit. So, he summoned a few of his transparent yellow snakes, commanding them to wrap around Virgil's body. He knew it creeped him out when he did this but it was the only thing he could think of.

Once the snakes tended to his wounds enough, Deceit began wrapping the gauze around him. Virgil confessed that he also had some injuries elsewhere and Deceit gave him a sympathetic look, saying he didn't have to continue if it made him too uncomfortable. Virgil shook his head, "It's better than walking on needles every day."

Deceit hummed in understanding, allowing Virgil to put his shirt back on first. The taller side carefully took his right leg once Virgil had removed his jeans, "Please excuse me.", He traced the anxious side's leg with his fingers. He was swollen in quite a few places, especially his ankle. Deceit hissed. Patton better hope he doesn't run into him again. He wasn't sure he could hold himself back from committing homicide a second time if he did. , "Bare with me here, Virgil. I apologize in advance."

Deceit's hands began to glow a bright yellow. Virgil hissed in pain as the light swirled around his right leg, tending to the swelling. The anxious side's expression relaxed as the pain began to ease a little, sighing with relief. "Alright, next leg. Are you ready?", Deceit questioned.

"No.", Virgil forced a playful grin. Man, he was in so much pain.

Deceit chuckled, "Stay with me, Virge. We're almost done for now." With that, Deceit took Virgil's left leg and worked his magic. The anxious side bit his lip, taking one of Deceit's hands to deal with the pain. Once he was done, Deceit wrapped more gauze around his legs. He especially made sure to put some where he noticed Virgil bleeding. Virgil put his jeans back on, re-wrapping himself in Deceit's cloak. Deceit rejoined him on the bed, gladly taking the invitation for a hug as Virgil leaned back on his shoulder. "You're welcome to stay here for the night. I don't mind."

"Thanks, Dee.", He paused, "C-Can I..call you that?"

Deceit chuckled, "You already have, several times."

Virgil sighed, "I...well...you know what I mean!"

Deceit laughed harder at Virgil's shyness, "Of course, of course. I don't mind."

Virgil grunted at Deceit's teasing but decided to let it go. The two eventually found themselves lying down, closing their eyes. "Don't eat anyone.", the anxious side said suddenly.

Deceit laughed at that, not bothering to re-open his eyes, "I only said that to intimidate him. Of course, I wouldn't dream of actually eating Patton."

Virgil opened one eye, making sure Deceit could _feel _his glare despite his own eyes being shut. , "Deceit."

Deceit let out his signature laugh, "Alright, alright. I won't eat him, promise."

Virgil hummed, shutting his eyes again. The two sides held each other close, Deceit securing Virgil in place, running his hands through his hair. Virgil felt Deceit kiss his forehead before he lost himself to sleep. And in the first time in a while, Virgil felt safe. And he couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment below and let me know your thoughts! I'll do Roman and Logan next if you guys request it. Bye for now! :)


	3. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman musters up the courage to see Deceit. He wants nothing more than to put on a brave face. Deceit sees through it and allows him to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More pain! Yay! :D

Roman didn't like shedding his confident persona, at all. Deceit gave him the opportunity to finally say everything he needed to about how Patton had treated him and the others but just because it would feel liberating to _finally _speak his mind it didn't help with his pride. He was supposed to be the dashing prince that protected his loved ones from any and all harm. But Patton had managed to break him down to nothing. He destroyed his pride, talked him down into silence, and beat him into submission. It was humiliating. And it wasn't easy to admit that he was frightened the entire time. Afraid to even speak to Patton, to look at Patton, to make Patton even the slightest bit angry. Roman felt like he was always walking on pins and needles, literally and figuratively.

It boggled his mind that Deceit was the one to stand up for them. That kind of chivalrous behavior was entirely out of character for him! Not to mention they weren't exactly fond of his presence, none of them were. So, why would he even bother? It would make more sense if he just stood back and laughed. So, why?

"Perhaps I just misjudged him.", Roman ran a hand through his hair, "Damn it! Why did he have to go all noble on us?! I'm actually considering it now."

Roman hated to admit it but he had no one else to turn to at the moment. He didn't think Virgil would open up to him, being the most anxious side and also the one he argued with the most. Logan...was Logan. He would deny everything and try to rationalize his own emotions. Roman could see him trying to level with him but he needed someone who was going to give emotional feedback, not just logical advice. Remus wasn't an option, either. Nope. Absolutely not. He had enough bad thoughts already, no need to add to them.

So, here he was, in front of Deceit's door. "Now or never, Roman.", Roman breathed in and out, before knocking on the door. 

He heard Deceit give his permission and sighed. Great, no more running from his emotions. Just great. "Good afternoon, Roman."

"Hey...", Roman smiled awkwardly. Man, this was so weird. Where was he supposed to even begin with this? , "So, um...Patton, am I right?! What a douchenozzle!"

Deceit didn't seem to be at all amused by that statement. He wasn't angry or annoyed either, he just looked at him with a sad frown. "Roman-"

The prince sauntered over to the deceitful side's bed, sitting down dramatically with a forced smile, trying not to show the pain on his face. "I-I mean I guess there are monsters everywhere in plain sight like that!", he chuckled, "If I had known sooner it'd be effortless to drive my sword through his blackened heart!"

He was trying to act all tough but Deceit read him like a book, he was hurting. He was just too scared and proud to admit it out loud. "Roman, listen...I know I'm not the easiest person to talk to and you've been through a lot. But there's no need for you to hide your pain anymore-"

"Pain?!", Roman laughed, "I'm Prince Roman! The most handsome, brave, chivalrous Sanders there is!", He seemed to pause in his gloating, "The bravest, most chivalrous prince...that couldn't protect his own family...", An ironic smile spread across his face, "Who couldn't...fight off a monster. Who...looked up to the said monster. Who allowed himself...to be fooled by one.", He began laughing again, "Haha...two-faced monsters...truly are the worst, aren't they?"

Roman raised his hand in shock, frowning when he felt wetness. His smile returned, desperately trying to keep the rest in but they were already falling, "Hahaha...look at that! I can't even get out of its' foul grasp even now! Some...prince I am...", He began to shake, the laughter eventually died in his throat and before he knew it...he had buried his face in his hands and started balling. , "I-I'm sorry! I-I...don't even know why I'm crying like this!"

Deceit joined him on the bed, engulfing the sobbing prince in a firm hug, "You're hurting, Roman. Like it or not, when you're hurting, you need to release yourself from the pain. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But it's so dumb!", Roman sniffled, "I don't know why I was so scared to do anything! ...H-He- Patton...", he hiccuped, "I never knew anyone as sweet as him...I thought he was a saint. More than that, I thought he was family. I thought he cared about our input...Wh-What possessed him to do such a thing?! Did we stress him out too much?... Was he just holding in all of that rage?...O-Or was he just faking it?... From the start?", Roman continued to ball, "A-And now I come to you of all people. ...I-I don't know who to trust anymore..."

Deceit hushed him, stroking his hair, "I'm not expecting you to trust me right away. Or even at all, Roman. I'm just here to help you, that's it."

Roman lifted up his arms to return the hug, "You're a walking contradiction, you know that?", He laughed dryly, "You say one thing, do the other. Say you want to help, then smile when things go to chaos. You lose your temper when we won't listen to your point of view, then defend us when we're the ones being wronged."

Deceit smiled sadly, "I am a handful, you're right about that. I can't promise I won't be in the future.", The deceitful side rubbed Roman's back, "But that doesn't mean I don't care for my family. That includes you. It's your choice to believe me or not."

Roman nodded, letting a few more tears fall. He still wasn't sure what to make of Deceit's character yet. But for now, he was just going to cry until he had his fill.__

* * *

Deceit put on a couple of Disney movies to calm Roman down. He had to admit it was rather amusing to see the prince gush over every single one of them. He honestly couldn't keep up with his enthusiasm and found himself laughing several times. Though, Roman was still struggling to move. And Deceit knew he had to do something about it eventually. "I don't mean to disturb you, Roman."

The prince looked at the deceitful side questioningly. "But with your permission, I'd like to take a look at your wounds."

Roman froze. Deceit noticed the color draining from his face and placed a comforting hand on the prince's shoulder, "I will not force you to do so. If you're uncomfortable-"

"N-No!", Roman rubbed his neck nervously, "I-I mean..it sucks but I can't keep dodging help forever. R-Right?"

Deceit nodded and went into his closet to retrieve his first-aid kit. Once Roman saw the size of it, he began backing up. "I-I-I change my mind!"

The snake-like side chuckled, "I'll try to be quick, promise. Bare with me, Roman."

Roman gulped but nodded anyway, inching closer to Deceit. Unfortunately, he had to remove a lot of his clothes because they just covered too much of his body. Deceit gave him a look that made Roman worried he would punch a wall- or him. He just pulled out his tools and got to work, though. Everything seemed to be running smoothly, you know, despite the agonizing pain. But then Deceit did some weird thing with creepy transparent yellow snakes that appeared out of nowhere and he noped right off.

"Wh-What are you doing?!", Roman shuddered as the small reptiles wrapped around his body, "-Ew! Ew! EW!"

Deceit knew it wasn't funny but he couldn't help laughing, "Relax, they're harmless. This will only take a minute."

Roman whimpered as Deceit balled his hand into a fist, commanding the snakes to tighten and clear as many wounds as possible. To the prince's relief, the snakes eventually disappeared and it was then Deceit began to wrap any other injuries that would become a problem in the future. Deceit put away the first-aid kit before sitting back down on the bed. Roman was at least able to re-dress himself after some treatment but it was still difficult to move. "Hey, um, Deceit?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it cool if I...hang out here until I go to bed? I...kinda don't want to be alone for a bit.", Roman twiddled his thumbs nervously, "I don't mean to be a bother."

Deceit put a hand on his shoulder with an understanding grin, "It's no bother at all. In fact...", Roman raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe I've seen The Lion King."

Roman looked outraged, "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE-", He grabbed the remote, "We're putting this on, NOW!"

Deceit laughed as Roman frantically looked for the movie. Ah, he could get used to the prince's presence.

Halfway through the film, Roman said without turning away from the screen, "Don't eat anyone." 

Deceit let out an offended gasp, "Virgil said the exact same thing! I would never-"

"Deceit."

Deceit smirked, deciding to toy with him a little. "But, Roman...the circle of life-"

"_**Deceit**_."

Deceit let out a hearty laugh, "Oh, fine. I'll swear off pesky rats.~"

Roman shot him a stern glare but continued to watch the film. But only because for the first time in a while, Disney movies weren't just white noise he played to block out intrusive thoughts. And he felt content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? :) Let me know in the comments!


	4. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan confronts Deceit.

Logan certainly wasn't one to admit what he was feeling. In fact, Logan denied he felt anything at all. Everything he endured at Patton's hand, from a logical standpoint, could've been avoided prior to Deceit's intervention. There was no reason for Logan to have allowed Patton's misbehavior to go on for as long as it did. What Patton did was objectively wrong and yet he did nothing to stop it.

It was entirely unacceptable on his part. He was logic. But he had been behaving so irrationally and failed at keeping the other sides in line. This needed to be addressed. So, here he was at Deceit's door. Preparing to discuss his failure to filter Thomas's self-neglect.

"Good evening, Logan.", The snake-like side said as if he was expecting him. Then again, he did offer to hold a conversation whenever Logan decided it was appropriate.

"Salutations, Deceit.", Logan said simply, "I believe you offered to talk about the recent...events concerning Patton."

"Yes?", Deceit said expectedly.

"Well, I've come to take you up on that offer."

Deceit smiled, offering him a seat on his bed to which the logical side politely declined, pulling up a chair from behind himself.

"I take full responsibility.", Logan stated crossing one leg over the other, ignoring the agonizing sting in his limbs.

Deceit gave a look of confusion. Logan sighed, "I am Thomas's logic. Instead of moderating his behavior to fit a healthy amount of self-care, I stood by and allowed Patton to influence all of his decision making. All because of his moral side's badgering.", Logan adjusted his glasses, "I have no excuse for allowing this. You may be self-preservation, Deceit, but I am logic. I should've had the forethought to convince Thomas to think about how badly he's been treating himself and act accordingly."

"_Badgering _is certainly a kind word for what Patton put you through.", Deceit raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps.", Logan hummed, "But given my role, it should've been a simple thing to overcome. The simple fact I couldn't is-"

"-It was abuse, Logan.", Deceit corrected.

"I don't deny that.", The logical side conceded.

"Yet you're still avoiding the key issue.-"

Logan cut him off, "No. I was not able to silence Patton. Being Thomas's logic and refusing to stop irrational behavior is, objectively, ludicrous-"

"Okay.", Deceit squeezed the brim of his nose, "Logan, you came here to talk through what happened. We can't do that if you continue to deny your feelings."

"I can't deny feelings I don't have.", Logan folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. Deceit was not blind to the way Logan tried to conceal a pained cough.

"You have feelings, Logan.", Deceit said with a stern but gentle voice, "You're just too proud to admit it. I can help you overcome this and feel better. But you need to be open to doing it."

The logical side shook his head, looking down, "I'm not saying I feel any particular way about how Patton treated me and the others.", Logan avoided eye-contact with the deceitful side, "But hypothetically, if I did..."

"Yes?", Deceit uttered patiently.

"If I did feel powerless and had trouble sleeping due to the fear od Patton approaching my room to...punish me for saying something that may have aggravated him. How would you respond?"

"I'd say it was fine to feel that way in response to unjustified mistreatment to your wellbeing.", Deceit answered without hesitation," Also that the person who made you feel like that would do well to sleep with one eye open himself."

"That's absurd.", Logan narrowed his eyes, "It would be bad enough if I felt powerless when, logically, no person is made entirely helpless with a few exceptions. But then to allow myself to remain like that and do nothing to break the cycle would be unthinkable. In this scenario I could've told Patton I would not be tolerating his behavior and made it clear there would be consequences if he proceeded to act out.", The logical side fixed his glasses, looking more upset than before but tried to conceal it, "By refusing to do so, I invited it to continue. Why would you attempt to egg on such detrimental behavior as self-preservation?"

"You didn't _invite _anything that Patton did.", Deceit looked upset himself. But it wasn't directed at Logan. , "You simply experienced it and Patton's...actions lead you to feel on edge."

"Hypothetically feeling _on edge _about something I could've controlled is entirely irrational.", The logical side argued.

"You're saying that as if you could've anticipated Patton mistreating you.", Deceit frowned sympathetically.

Logan hummed, "You're correct. There's no possible way for me to have predicted Patton's abuse. Neither I nor Thomas can see into the future.", Logan shifted in his chair, "But as logic, in this circumstance, reacting with pesky emotions instead of coming up with a solution is more than reprehensible."

"You're being too strict with yourself, Logan.", Deceit rubbed his temple. He sure was stubborn.

"You're being far too lenient, Deceit.", Logan countered, "But I suppose it doesn't really matter. This was all purely hypothetical anyway. Me feeling anything is a ridiculous notion enough, me feeling something in response to something that could've been stopped is even more so."

"Everything you've told me so far wasn't hypothetical and you know it.", Deceit crossed his legs, "And I stand by what I said. You feeling that way in response to being mistreated is not uncommon nor is it bad."

"But it is so much more reasonable to be able to not to feel a thing and deal with it without emotions overtaking you.", Logan said stubbornly, "It's easier that way."

"Falsehood.", Deceit stood his ground Logan was taken aback. Hearing those words out of the deceitful side's mouth didn't sound right. , "Ignoring and denying your emotions only prevents the issue from being solved, to begin with. Pretending they aren't there and still attempting to handle everything on your own is, objectively, irrational."

Logan couldn't find his voice. He looked at his feet, trying to process what he was hearing.

"As logic, it _is_ your job to think and behave rationally.", Deceit continued, "But you can't do that with repressed emotions. Treating feelings as something that isn't apart of you isn't logical, it's detrimental. You should know better, Logan." The snake-like side stood, walking over to Logan to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "But this isn't your fault. I know it's easier said than done but processing what happened will help you heal."

"You used my own catchphrase against me.", Logan uttered silently.

"I _feel _as though that wasn't what you should've got from everything I've said.", Deceit said flatly, pausing, "Tell anyone and I'll eat all of your crofters and make you watch."

"How..am I suppose to deal with this?", Logan didn't look up. He felt so defeated.

Deceit smiled softly, "Well, first...we need to do something about those injuries of yours."

Logan nodded. With that, Deceit got out his first aid kit. Logan remained still through the process, only wincing when something stung or throbbed. Even when Deceit used his snakes for the more serious marks, Logan looked on calmly.

"You're rather calm.", Deceit commented with a smile as he commanded the snakes to wrap around Logan's form, "I was certain this part would cause you to be squeamish."

Logan shook his head, "On the contrary, I find it rather...fascinating.", The logical side watched at the small reptiles slithered over his skin, looking a bit disappointed when they disappeared.

Deceit chuckled, "Of course you would." He rolled his first aid kit back into his closet, "Roman almost stuck to the ceiling when I did that."

Logan couldn't help but smirk at the mental image of the prince hanging from the ceiling to avoid getting treated. Deceit then offered to meditate with Logan. Hopefully, the practice would help him go over the recent events while also providing a way to work out his feelings.

Logan agreed. The two sides spent two hours meditating, a few words were exchanged. Some had Deceit's blood boiling but it was a time for quiet, so he just worked with Logan until the logical side had enough.

The two sides spent the rest of the day watching documentaries, reading books, and drinking tea. While they sat in silence, flipping through the pages, Logan spoke.

"It'd be preferable if you were not to devour anyone, Deceit."

Deceit sucked his teeth, flopping his own book on his lap, "That's the third time. Why does everyone assume I'd-"

"Deceit."

The snake-like side sighed, "You have my word."

Logan nodded, allowing a small smile to rest on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't like this one very much. But share your thoughts with me, I'd love to hear them!


	5. Epilogue

Deceit has become more involved with the other sides, much to Patton’s dismay. Thomas was deeply confused when he spotted the moral side with several injuries after finally having his head cleared enough to notice. Patton had whined about it when Thomas showed concern and glared at the deceitful side when he learned who was responsible, trying to garner pity from  _ someone _ . But Virgil, Roman, and Logan immediately backed him up and explained everything.

Thomas was upset but still reluctant to shout at Patton for what he did, not fully accepting he’d do such a thing and wanted to believe he was truly sorry. Deceit made sure Patton did not have the opportunity to exploit that. The snake-like side simply appearing in the same room as the other sides were enough to unsettle him. A threat, that was disguised as a casual statement made the moral side squirm despite trying to ignore it. And a straightforward spat earned a fearful squeak.

The other sides were going to Deceit for issues with Thomas and family hangouts more often. Remus had begun to join as well, with Deceit keeping him in line, of course. Roman was a little reluctant at first, considering what happened the last time he was on their side.

“Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me, Roman.”, Deceit smiled, glancing at The Duke dangerously.

Remus stiffened and glared at the prince, smiling nervously, “Yeah, _thanks_,Roman!!!”

Patton was noticeably irritated that everyone was suddenly taking so warmly to Deceit after such a short time. But with the snake-like side watching him whenever they had a discussion concerning Thomas, he hardly had any way to speak to the others as he used to, often having to stop himself out of habit to avoid invoking his wrath. Deceit didn’t always pop up but that didn’t mean he wasn’t paying attention whenever it was just the four sides and Thomas. Deceit’s snakes were coiled around objects in Thomas’s home. They were small but noticeable enough that it kept the moral side in line. It was a new method Deceit used to look and listen in when he couldn’t be there. A very annoying one. Patton didn’t think Deceit could be so protective but it was really getting under his skin. There was nothing he could do though and he just accepted it for now.

* * *

Deceit was happy that he was getting closer to the other sides. Though the constant gratitude he’d been receiving when he wasn’t owed any was a bit much. He appreciated it but he was a bit rattled by the sudden wave of positivity.

The snake-like side brought it up during another one of their conversations concerning what had happened, “Listen, everyone, I appreciate the sentiments but there is way too much sweetness going around. We need a bit more salt back into our conversations before I get diabetes.”

Virgil rolled his eyes with a smirk, Logan shook his head, and Roman laughed. 

“Oh come on, Deceit!”, The prince put his hands on his hips, smiling widely, “There is nothing you can do or say that’ll make us-”

“-Hamilton sucks.”, Deceit said with a smirk, playing with his fingers.

“-I DON’T LIKE YOU!!!!”

“-FALSEHOOD!!!”

Virgil winced, snapping his fingers near his ear, “Geez, guys.”

“Are you alright, Virgil?”, Deceit asked gently, trying to hold back his laugh from Logan and Roman’s reactions.

“Yeah.”, The anxious side sighed, “It’s late, I should head to bed.”

They took off one by one, leaving Deceit to return to his own room.

* * *

Everyone had fallen asleep. In the dark part of Thomas’s mind, something awoke Deceit from his slumber. He didn’t know what it was but something felt...wrong. The snake suddenly felt freezing. He was able to see his own breath and that was enough to snap him out of his sleepy daze. He heard crying, it was echoey and distorted. That got Deceit moving, worried one of the other sides were hurting.

So Deceit rose from his bed and walked the dark side’s hallway, following the decreasing temperature and sobbing. It got colder and colder, the sobs sounded more frightened the closer he got. Deceit had eventually stopped in a dark void where it was the loudest but he saw nothing.

Then, something appeared out of an inky dark puddle. It took a while for Deceit to make out what it was due to the liquid still struggling to manifest. Eventually, it started melting off what looked to be...a person? Curled up and sobbing non-stop, hiding their face. Deceit walked over to the young man- he figured it out after getting a good look at his form- only slightly with a worried expression. He was the cause of the freezing cold and loud crying he heard. Deceit kept his distance, unsure of how to proceed.

“Hello?”, Deceit called gently.

The young man looked up with a tear-stained face, continuing to weep without a word. Deceit gasped at the sight of his purely black eyes, the black tripled-streaked markings that went from his eyes to his chin, and his face that was nearly identical to Deceit’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did okay! Be sure to comment and share your thoughts. I was going to put Deceit comforting the others but I guess I'll have to split it. Or not. You guys decide. :)


End file.
